Friday the 13th
by Icestepperz
Summary: Friday the 13th. the day that Lavi hates the most. Why? Because of a certain event that happened that day... LavixAllen oneshot. Not trying and a little off topic as usual ... Enjoy!


Another oneshot for Friday the 13th! This is not anything special. Just another oneshot with little effort put into this... Oh yeah... If you don't know what or who baka usagi is, it's Lavi's nickname, which also means stupid rabbit. Enjoy!~

* * *

Today was the day of days. A fear Lavi has had ever since. Friday the 13th.

Lavi was very supersticious. He got scared whenever he saw a black cat. Or when he went under a ladder. And it's tha day when all bad luck and omens were amplified, giving a much bigger risk.

As a Bookman, he studied historical moments. Lavi was intrigued when Bookman told him stories. He was so interested. So Bookman took him in. But Lavi goofed around a lot. So as a punishment, one that surprised Bookman, was telling him a war that happened on a Friday the 13th. Lavi felt uncomfortable when he hears that story because of all the horrors within it.

"I will not let today ruin me. I will NOT let today ruin me!" Lavi repeated in his head.

It was quite early, and he was the first one awake.

"Gee... I'll go out and get some air in my chest." Lavi hummed as he walked down the spiral hallway.

"Hmm... Looks like I'm not the first one to wake up..." Lavi said as he saw Kanda.

"Hey, Yu-" Lavi yelled, but quickly covered his big mouth when he saw Allen walking by to see Kanda. '_Ahh... It's Allen!~'_

*Now, this will be in slow motion!~* "All-" Lavi took a step and tripped mid way within a step as he saw that horrific scene just before his eyes. Just as he fell, he saw Kanda draw Allen closer to him before their foreheads were touching. Then what he saw made him felt like dying right there and now. He saw... Kanda... pull Allen towards him... licked his lips... and... and... kiss. Full on the lips. Right in front of Lavi. The kiss lasted a while until Lavi hit the solid marble floor, making a loud banging slap-ish sound, making Kanda pull away from Allen's soft lips. *Slow mo mode, off*

_'Noo! That Ba-Kanda! No one kisses Allen's soft lips except for I, Lavi, the Great!' _Lavi cursed as he shyly looked up to see Kanda, the Shadow King, loom over him, staring him down like a hawk.

"Baka Usagi! What are you doing here, and up this early? You're supposed to be hibernating like all little baka usagi's do!" Kanda said while his 'Shadow King' face was on. Then eventually, his faced was flushed with red when he saw Lavi glance towards Allen.

"O-oh.. H-him.. U-ummm... I-I was just... a-asking him a q-question... Then I must of fell...That's all... hehe..." Kanda studdered, fully aware of the bond between Allen and Lavi. He also knew very well what were to happen if Lavi saw him with anyone else besides himself (from experience).

Kanda was getting ready to endure Lavi's fury. But Lavi just broke down right in front of him, with his little 'baka usagi' face, staring straight at Allen and shoving Kanda away from his life.

"A-Allen... Moyashi... Why? I... I thought we were bed buddies... Wahh!" Lavi pouted and cried. "I hate Friday the 13th!"

"Eh... Lavi? You said bed buddies, not kissy buddies. Besides... it's just a kiss, right? Don't take it seriously, please. You're making me feel bad..." Allen tried to persuade the crying redhead. "And stop calling me moyashi!"

Lavi stayed silent for a while. Then he got up and made a little declaration that broke Allen's little fragile heart.

"We're through... We're through, Allen Walker!" Lavi said as he stomped back to his room to bawl his eyes out.

"No, Lavi. Wait!" Allen said, trying to call back his best friend. He looked at Kanda, who was already walking away. "Tsk."

Meanwhile in Lavi's room.

"Damn it! I let today ruin my day! I let today ruin my day!" Lavi repeated in his head, pounding his bed with his clenched fist. He was planning to ask Allen to be his boyfriend today, hoping everything would go out well. But what happened? Everything was crumbling right on top of his head.

"Hey, Lavi. You in there?" Allen asked politely, lightly knocking his wooden door.

"Go away."

"No Lavi, I... Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. That was gonna be my last kiss with Kanda before I was gonna ask you out..."

Lavi stared at himself. '_So that means... I'll have more kisses with him from now on? That was the last kiss with Kanda? And now he's all mine? But wait... I'm not supposed to have a heart.. I'm a bookman. He could be lying...'_

Allen never realized that the door was unlocked when he leaned against it and it flung right open.

"Lavi..." Allen said before running towards Lavi, who's eyes were still puffy and pink, just like an baka usagi. He jumped on him, making Lavi pinned on the bed and Allen on top of him.

"Look, Lavi, you have to understand. I didn't know it would hurt you that much..." Allen whispered in Lavi's ear.

"Allen..." Lavi said before pulling Allen's collar.

"You stupid moyashi! Of course it would hurt! What did you expect? I'd let old Ba-Kanda take you away from me? 'm not giving my true lover to anyone..."

Allen was speechless. '_Lavi loves me back...?'_

"I'm sorry... Lavi..." Allen leaned close to Lavi. He just stood there, hovering over him. But that didn't last long, because he was pulled down by Lavi, his lips touching Lavi's. It made Allen know that he forgave him.

"Baka usagi..." Allen said he leaned in close to meet Lavi's chest. He placed his head near his heart, letting him hear Lavi's heartbeat. It eventually made him fall asleep. It was still early, no one would be awake until a few hours later.

"You stupid moyashi..." Lavi said as he wrapped his arms around the little Exorcist sleeping on his chest.

"This is the best Friday the 13th, ever..." Lavi said the eight words that he thought that he would never, _ever_ hear...

* * *

Soo...how was it? Review plz!~


End file.
